I Never Cared
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Romano questions his existence after Italy is unified and if anyone truly cares. Italy decides to show Romano he and Spain still care. Spain should have known when Romano said He never cared that he meant the exact opposite. Rate T to be safe, mentions of Prussia/Austria and France/Canada.


**A/N: Hellooo readers! I wrote another Spain/Romano for you because they're my favorite OTP. This is kind of inspired by some rps with Grammarphail93 so credit is given and where credit is due and some of it is my own ideas. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters, etc. **

* * *

"Hey Roma? Are you okay you seemed a little off at dinner tonight? I mean you seemed more angry and more upset than usual." Romano lays on his bed with his back to the other half of Italy who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine, Feli, it's nothing."

"Ah come that's a lie and you know it."

"I told you, just leave me alone, idiota."

"Ve~ so there is something wrong, you're just refusing to tell me~!"

"What do you want a fucking cookie? Just go away." Feliciano ignores Romano's protest and sits on the bed noticing him looking at a picture, moodily. The older brother notices his little brother's stare and quickly hides the picture under his pillow.

"Was that a picture of you and big brother Spain?"

"No, I told you to leave." He sighs as he notices Italy making himself comfortable next to him. "You're not going to leave until I tell you right?"

"Ve~ nope!"

Romano sighs, refusing to look as he younger brother and mumbles quietly. "Why am I still here?"

"What do you mean? You're South Italy~!"

"I know that, idiota, but we've been reunited as one country for years now there really isn't a need for two Italys is there?"

"But Lovi, it wouldn't be Italy without you."

Lovi scoffs, fixing the wall with a hard glare, "That's bullshit and you know it. No one even cares that I'm still here, they've called you Italy even before we were untied and they never called me that. You make up Italy pretty well all by yourself." _I'm useless…_

"That's not true Roma~! I would miss you and Antonio would miss you!"

"Spain would miss me? That tomato bastard was happy to get rid of me, he's never once tried to contact me. I was always a burden to him, he tried to trade me for you when we were young."

"Maybe Antonio thinks that you were happy to be rid of him as well, ve, it could all be a misunderstanding."

"That's just idiotic naïve thinking, little brother, and you know it. I've told you all you're going to get out of me, now leave."

Italy leaves Romano alone, deciding he can't just let things be like this, he picks up his phone.

"Hello! Feli! It's been so long how are you?"

"Ve~ hello Antonio. I'm doing pretty well, how are you doing?"

"Not bad, just busy doing things for my boss. How are things in Italy?"

"Come on Tonio, just ask what I know you want to."

Spain gasps in surprise, he's not use to Italy being so serious. "W-what do you mean?"

"You want to know about Romano don't you?"

"Yeah how is my little—I mean—how is Romano?"

"He's been okay since we've been reunited, but lately he hasn't been doing well. He just admitted to me, I mean not directly, but I could tell that he misses you."

The older nation gasps in disbelief once again, "He misses me?"

"Ve~ of course! You were a big part of his life for so long it's natural to miss you."

"but I would have thought he was glad to be rid of me? He's never tried to call me or anything."

"You know Roma better than that he won't admit that without you basically prying it out of him. That's Roma's downfall he always had so much pride. He said he thought you were glad to be rid of him. Besides he know you tried to get rid of him once."

"No! I would never! Wait he knew I tried to trade him to Austria? No I didn't really mean that, I miss him all of the time, my house is so lonely without him here. I-" Spain stops himself before he admits everything. "He really misses me?"

"Yes, hold on." Italy walks back over to Romano's room snapping a quick picture of him with his phone and sends it to Spain. "See look at him doesn't he look miserable?" Italy leads, trying to play to Spain's sympathetic side towards Romano.

Spain look at the picture, "how do you that's not his usual mood?" Spain gasps as he see's a photo in Romano's hand and zooms in so he can see it better. "Is th-that a picture of me he's holding?"

"Ve, it is, he was looking at it when I came in as well. That's proof enough that he misses you. I'm going out with Ludwig tomorrow, why don't you come surprise him with a visit?"

Spain bites his lip, he'd been dying to his former henchman for so long. "Okay I will."

"Great! Come to our house around 11:30am tomorrow." Italy shuts the phone and smiles to himself as he gets ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey Roma, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Ludwig today."

Romano sighs, not bothering to look up from the T.V. "That potato bastard? Well have fun I guess." The older Italian sighs and focus back on the random show in front him only to be interrupted a short while later by a knock on the door. _Who ever it is, is probably looking for Feliciano…_ Romano rolls his eyes and decides to ignore the knocking, but it only gets louder and more persistent. He groans as he gets up from the couch and answers the door, "look Feli isn't here so—Spanga?"

The older nation can't help but smile at how cute Romano's surprised expression is, "I know Feli's not here I'm here to see you."

"Well I don't really want to see anyone today Tomato Bastard, so you might as well go home."

"Come on, Lovi, I traveled all this way and you're not going to let me in?"

"No, idiota, I'm not."

"But it's been so long, I'm sorry I should have tried to come visit you sooner."

"You what?" A look of surprise and vulnerability flashes over Romano's face but he quickly composes himself, "Fine, bastard come in." He watches as Spain makes he way into the room and he throws himself against Spain, hugging him from behind.

"Lovi?"

"Don't say anything bastard! If you really wanted to see me why didn't you fucking try harder? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I thought you didn't want to see me. I thought you'd be happy to be rid of me." He turns around, hugging the bushing Romano properly.

"You idiot. Get off me bastard," but Romano's words betray him as he hugs Spain back.

"I really missed you Roma, I'm sorry Feli told me that you knew I tried to trade you for him all those years ago. I'm sorry, I was young myself when I first got you and I didn't understand what I was doing. I promise you I would have regretted it everyday if I actually succeeded with trading you. Sure you were difficult, but you were my little brother. I know it doesn't make it okay, Lovi, but please forgive me." He pulls the Italian closer as he feels him shudder in his arms.

"I was way more trouble than I was worth, bastard."

"No you weren't, Lovi, I promise you. I should have known the way you acted toward me was your way of caring for me."

"It wasn't, idiota, I never cared!"

Spain pulls away to see the tears swimming in Romano's eyes betraying what he just said, he cared way more than he'd ever admit. "Okay, Lovi what ever you say." He smiles and leads them over to the couch, watching Romano glare at the T.V.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I raised you Romano, why wouldn't I care? Besides I was your boss once, there's no way I could have spent all of those years with you and not care."

"That's bullshit, there has to be a real reason why you care, more than just that."

Spain sighs, deciding against his better judgment, he'd been holding this in for so long. "You're right. I hated seeing you leave when you reunited with your brother, I mean I was happy that Italy could be it's own country, but I hated it because it meant you had to leave me. I thought what I felt for you was just like an older brother, like how you feel about Feli, but I realized it was more. I fell in love with you Lovino."

Romano freezes turning his attention to Spain for the first time since they had sat down. He stands up abruptly glaring down into Spain's honest green eyes, Romano's amber eyes filled with anger and disbelief. "Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to respond to that! You're lying! I've only been horrible to you and caused trouble for you how could you love me?"

Spain smiles and shrugs, "because I knew you weren't as horrible as you think you are. Sure you can be rude and cold, but when you really set your mind on something Romano you do it well. You can be kind when you want to be and I know under all of that you just want to be loved. I know now, your amber eyes tell all you say the opposite of what they say. You really care for me I can see it in your eyes."

Romano tenses, _how can he see through all the walls I've put up so easily? _"You're wrong! All of that is wrong! I hate you, I honestly I hate you, I always have. There is no way I could have fallen in love with—mmph!" The rest of Romano's sentence is cut of as Spain stands up, grabbing the younger nation around the waist and kisses him.

Romano stops himself from kissing back and pushes Spain away, "what the hell? Didn't you hear me say there was no way I could be in love with you?"

Spain sighs, pretending to look dejected, "I know, sorry, I'll just leave now." The curly haired nation turns his back to Romano as he makes his way to the door. Romano chases after him grabbing his wrist to stop Spain from leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Well home, I've been rejected, it's kind of pathetic to stick around where I'm not wanted."

Romano shakes his head, "Fucking tomato bastard." He flashes a small smile before pressing his lips against Spain's. The older nation grins into the kiss and pulls Romano closer as he deepens the kiss. Romano surprises him by pushing forward and biting his lip, Spain gasps and the Italian takes his opportunity to explore the elder's mouth. Spain doesn't back down and quickly captures the younger's tongue in a passionate battle for dominance.

"So you do love me?" Spain grins as he pulls away, catching his breath.

"…I wouldn't go that far, idiota."

"Okay so you at least care for me?"

"No I never cared." Romano smirks, knowing his eyes and his heart betray his words. "What are you doing?" He watches as Spain takes out his phone and starts dialing numbers.

"Calling Gil, I have to tell someone this amazing news!"

"No you don't bastard!" But before he can steal the phone Spain runs into upstairs locking himself in one of the rooms. "Tomato Bastard! Don't you dare!" Romano bangs on the door, "Get out here!"

"Gil! You won't believe what happened!"

"Oh hello there, Spain, but Gil can't, ah, can't come to the phone right now. He's pretty busy at the moment."

"Austria?"

"Yes, ah Gil! I can't concentrate when you do that, seriously you have the worst timing Spain."

"Just let me talk to Gil it will only take a minute."

He hears Austria scoff in the background as the phone is handed off to Prussia, "What is so important that you had to interrupt the awesome me and my almost-as-awesome Roddy's make out session?"

"Lovino loves me back!"

"I do not, bastard!" Romano shouts back through the door.

"Are you sure you're not in denial, Toni, it doesn't sound like it." Prussia laughs into the phone.

"I'm sure he even kissed me!"

"Stop trying to tell the whole world, idiota!"

"Well the awesome me is happy for you now leave me and Roddy alone." Prussia says before hanging up on him.

"Okay you've told Prussia now get out here so I can kick your ass!" Romano growls as he kicks the door furiously.

"Nope, I still have to let Francis know."

"You have to let that perverted bastard know? Who knows what he would do with that information!"

"Aw come on Lovi~ he's my friend and he's not that bad."

"I will hate you even more if you call him!"

Spain laughs as he dials France's number, "We both know that's a lie, you love me and you know it! Hey Francis I have exciting news to tell you!"

"Hang up right now you bastard!" Roma pounds on the door more desperately this time.

"What is it? I'm kind of with Mattie right now, so make it quick."

"Gil's on a date right now and so are you, how funny! Oh! We should totally all go out on a triple date!"

"Wait does that mean you told Lovi?"

"Yes! He loves me back~! He even kissed me!"

"Onhonhon~! We should all go out together it could be fun! I'm happy for you Antonio."

"I'd never go out with you while France is there! Who knows what that pervy bastard would do to me? Spain you ass, get out here now!"

France laughs on the other side of the phone, "you should probably go to him before he breaks something, besides I have to get back to Mattie."

"Bye amigo!" Spain hangs up the phone, opening the door cautiously, "sorry Lovi you can't blame me for being happy~!"

"Yes I can, you bastard!" Romano launches himself at Spain knocking them both to the ground as he lands on top of the older nation.

"Don't lie, you're just as excited and happy about this as I am."

"I am n—mmph." Romano smiles slightly into the kiss, although he would never admit he loved Spain's new way of silencing him.


End file.
